Host
by Zelo96
Summary: Él quería olvidar un amor, ella invitarlo a salir. Happy B-Day UchihaDiana!


**J**uraría que tenia una buena idea para este one-shot. Y justamente ahorita que me siento a escribir, desapareció totalmente, I love you imagination. e_e

Wa! La idea regreso a mitad de la canción _Easy_ de **B2ST** (BEAST) Los amo!

_Los personajes no me pertenecen. Solamente son usados con el fin de entretener a los/las fans. (?) Todo pertenece a **KONAMI. **Una muy triste realidad._

_OCC en algunos personajes. Tratare de que sea leve, para que se disfrute del carácter original de los personajes._

* * *

><p>-Pienso pedirle una cita.- Dijo de la nada. Las presentes que le escucharon, no pudieron evitar escupir su bebida, manchando el piso del aula de clases, llamando la atención de los pocos presentes.<p>

-Disculpa, ¡¿QUÉ?- Grito una de sus compañeras, luego de limpiarse con el torso de su mano.

-Debes estar bromeando, hablamos de...- Y antes de que terminara su frase, le cubrieron su boca.

-No quiero que todo mundo se entere.- Regaño la primera.

-Aki, ¡es una locura!-

-Es una cita, no el fin del mundo.- Agrego con seguridad la pelirroja de nombre Aki.

Aki Izayoi, estudiante de 18 años, estando en ultimo semestre del grado numero 12. Una chica algo sería para su edad, y de un lindo cabello color rojo y ojos tono almendra.

Era la hora del almuerzo, cuando decidió contarles a sus compañeras, sobre su plan de la _cita._

_-_En todo caso, recuerda de quien hablamos.-

-Lo conozco desde hace mucho tiempo, así que como su amiga que soy no me dirá que no.- Protesto algo molesta.

Las dos jovenes restantes solamente negaron rotundamente. Pero cuando a Aki Izayoi se le mete algo en la cabeza, nada la haría cambiar de opinión. Al menos que ese nada, sea un lindo chico de la clase de al lado.

* * *

><p>-Muy bien jóvenes, como recordaran en la clase anterior sobre el Renacimiento Italiano...- El profesor de <em>Historia del Mundo<em> detuvo su monologo, al notar que algunos de sus estudiantes, no prestaban atención. -Izayoi.- Llamo severamente a la joven que miraba por la ventana sin disimular.

-¿Si?- Dijo a secas.

-Mencione a los grandes artistas Italianos.-

-_Tortugas Ninja_.- Dijo ella volviendo su vista a los jardines de su escuela, escuchando la risa de varios de sus compañeros.

-¿Qué?- Dijo el profesor molesto.

La pelirroja solo suspiro antes de voltear su vista a su molesto profesor.

-Con recordar a las _Tortugas Ninja _puedo recordar a Raphael, Michelangelo, Donatello y Leonardo. Eso es todo.- Y como lo predijo en su mente, su profesor señalo la puerta. -_Perfecto.-_ Pensó simplemente. Sin pensarlo mas, se paro en su lugar, y salio de la aburrida clase.

* * *

><p>-<em>Ara, ara, <em>¿qué tenemos aquí? Señorita Izayoi, estoy muy decepcionado de usted.-

-Brave.- Dijo en un suave susurro la pelirroja.

-Ese es mi nombre, no lo malgastes.- Respondió burlón.

-_Baka.-_ Le respondió ella.

-¿Es un milagro verte por estos lares Izayoi.-

La pelirroja le miro incrédula.

-No sabía que el pasillo se había convertido en tu zona Brave.- Contesto.

-Ya sabes.- Dijo simplemente. -Y, ¿por qué afuera?- Preguntó.

-Tortugas ninja, ¿tú?-

-Me quede dormido.- Contesto con simpleza.

-Quiero decirte algo.- Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo. Aki se sonrojo mientras Brave sonreía.

-Vamos.- Camino a donde la pelirroja se encontraba tomándola de la mano y llevándola lejos de ese lugar.

Como se esperaba, nadie les detuvo, todos se encontraban en clases, y ellos tuvieron acceso libre a la azotea donde el fresco aire del otoño golpeo a ambos.

-¿Qué querías decirme?- Pregunto finalmente Izayoi. Se sentía un tanto nerviosa, si. Pero no iba a demostrarlo.

-Aki.- Para que él le llamará directamente por su nombre, tenía que ser importante. -Eres una buena amiga, y tengo que decírtelo.- Pauso unos segundos, mirando el rostro de la pelirroja, que le indicaba que continuara. -Yo...soy un _host_.- Agrego sonriente.

-¿Qué?- El mundo de Aki, se vino abajo en cuestión de segundos. -Espera Brave...esta bien que siempre estés coqueteando con chicas pero...-

-Realmente soy un host, ¿no me crees?- El pelirrojo saco de su bolsillo trasero una pequeña tarjeta con algunos datos anotados. Aki recibió la tarjeta del sonriente pelirrojo. -Cuando llames, pregunta por Bre-kun te dare descuento.- Dijo el a forma de broma, lo cual Aki tomo en serio y de mala manera.

-Baka.- Susurro.

-¿Ah?-

-Eres...¡Un idiota! ¡Jamás saldría con un tipo como tú!- Grito molesta, tirando la tarjeta al piso y marchándose del lugar.

Después de que la pelirroja se fue, el aturdido Brave, pudo salir de su trance.

-Ahora es personal Izayoi.- Susurro al viento.

* * *

><p>-Así que...no paso nada después de todo.- ¿Por qué siempre se tenían que hablar sus problemas amorosos? Se cuestiono la pelirroja.<p>

-Bueno Aki, te lo dijimos, pero ve el lado bueno, hay muchos chicos en el mundo.- Agrego su otra compañera de cabello rubio con aire soñador.

-No tienen remedio.- Suspiro rendida. -Nos vemos mañana.- Se despidió de sus compañeras. No tenia muchas ganas de llegar directamente a casa, así que iría a ver las tiendas antes de ir a su hogar.

* * *

><p>Camino por una pequeña plaza comercial, donde pudo comprar algunas cosas que le hacían falta para la escuela, era hora de dejar de bobear, el próximo año iría a la Universidad, así que sería mejor concentrarse en estudiar, ignorando el percance de su clase de Historia, obviamente.<p>

-Miren miren.-

_-Esa voz..._-Reconoció rápidamente Aki. -Marvelous.- Dijo evitando ver al sujeto en cuestión.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí pequeña gatita?- Era un chico pelinegro, bien vestido y buenas facciones, pero para Aki, era una molestia total.

-¿Por aquí?- Y antes de darse cuenta, había llegado a la zona con la peor reputación en Japón.

-Si querías verme, solamente tenias que decirme en la escuela, no tenías por qué venir a buscarme hasta aquí.-

-Ni en tus sueños.- Comenzó a alejarse de Marvelous, que se había acercado...mucho.

-No seas tímida.- Antes de poder, si quiera, tocar el hombro de la pelirroja, alguien había golpeado su mano.

-No la toques-

-Brave...- Susurraron tanto Aki como Marvelous. El ultimo, realmente molesto.

-Nadie te llamo.- Comento molesto el pelinegro.

-No puedes tocar lo que no es tuyo.- Y con esas ultimas palabras, y una mirada fría cortesía de Brave, tomo la mano de Aki, llevándosela de ese lugar.

* * *

><p>-¿Qué hacías en ese lugar?- Podía notar que Brave, el gran y siempre alegre Brave, estaba molesto.<p>

-Nada.- Contesto restandole importancia al asunto, seguía molesta y ofendida por lo que Brave había dicho en la azote.

Brave chasqueo su lengua molesto, evitando mirar a la despreocupada pelirroja, que solamente le molestaba mas. Aki aprovecho eso y observo a Brave.

-_S__eguramente, estaba trabajando.- _Pensó con tristeza. -Debo irme.- Debía salir de ese lugar, debía evitar a Brave.

-Sal conmigo. Me gustas.- Dijo de repente Brave, quien había sujetado del brazo a la atónita pelirroja. Como pudo, ella se libro de su agarre.

-No.- Su mirada se entristeció por unos segundos, antes de mirar a la cara al pelirrojo. -No eres mi tipo.-

-Ni siquiera tienes uno.- Agrego él.

-Solamente, quiero a un chico, de cabello negro, que me mire a mi, sea honesto y escuche mis caprichos.- Dijo ella furiosa y dispuesta a irse.

-Entonces...- Brave le había detenido nuevamente. -Si me tiño el cabello, ¿saldrías conmigo?-

-¡No es solo eso Brave!- Grito ella finalmente. -Solo somos...conocidos.- Esquivo la mirada del pelirrojo. Le dolía y escapo sin ver, como una solitaria lagrima, dejaban esos ojos verdes.

_Voy a reescribirlo de nuevo, nuestra historia no terminará, por ahora enterraré el hecho de que, la realidad se está filtrando en mi piel, lo reescribí una vez más, el comienzo del inicio en que tú y yo sonreímos felizmente, en caso de que me dejaras entonces me encontraría en una pequeña habitación sin salida..._

__-No te iras.- Le había alcanzado. Había corrido tras ella como nunca antes lo había hecho.

-Basta...¡Basta!- Se derrumbo finalmente. -Ya no puedo mas.- Las lagrimas no evitaron caer por sus almendrados ojos, cubriendo con sus manos su rostro, no quería verse tan débil...no frente a él. -Porque...hoy quería pedirte una cita y tu...tu tienes citas siendo un host, ¿por qué Brave?-

-Estupido.- Se dijo a su mismo. Abrazo a la pelirroja que no paraba de preguntar y decir cosas sin sentido. -Pensé que saldrías con Fudo.- Interrumpió a la pelirroja. -Escuche por accidente parte de la conversación con tus compañeras, no hoy, si no hace tiempo. Siempre me has gustado...Aki.- Sintió que con el hecho de que él dijera su nombre, era una suave caricia, capaz de calmarla.

-Quería olvidarte...por eso, por eso lo hice.- Dirigió su vista, a las almendras de ella, y seco sus lagrimas. La tomo de la mano, y la llevo al hogar de la pelirroja. No dijeron nada en todo el camino.

-Brave.- Llamo ella. -_Wo ai ni.- _Finalmente, fue capaz de decirlo, de forma sincera.

El pelirrojo no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante las palabras de su acompañante, y rápidamente cubrió su rostro, desviando su mirada.

-N-no de-debes...¡agh!- En cuclillas el joven pelirrojo revolvió su cabello de forma desesperada. -¡No entiendo a las mujeres!- Grito desesperado.

Ante tal grito, Aki lo golpeo con su mochila, mirándole furiosa, otra vez.

-¡IDIOTA!-

* * *

><p><strong>· <strong>

**·**

**·**

**N**o guta! xD Pero es lo que hay. ewe

Creo que el final quedo random, esta medio wagh! xD Y es que realmente se me había ido la idea que tenia para este one-shot, yo bien happy con la idea, hasta la habia soñado, y cuando me siento a escribir asi toda happy yo =D me encuentro con mi mente en "Wtf? cual era el tema? D:" y se me olvido. Pero escuchando la cancion Easy de B2ST, como ya mencione, pude recordarlo.

Ok, ahora el **B**ravex**A**ki, es por que es cumpleaños de **UchihaDiana **mi hermana perdida. (?) Y ella me dijo que quería un BravexAki, asi que un BravexAki le hice, aun que medio raro, luego te recompensare con uno mejor. xD Oh my god! Son la 1:18 AM y yo despierta escribiendo, pero well.

_Girl, espero te guste, aun que sea poquito. ;w; Te prometo que te haré uno mejor o editare este, pero lo haré en papel, asi las ideas salen mejor que en la computadora, creeme. Y no soy de muchas palabras. Asi que no se que decir, solamente **H**appy **B**irthday 3 ~_

Notas de la historia:

Tortugas Ninja: Una vez hice ese comentario en clase, la maestra me vio feo. xD Si, las tortugas ninja son buenas para recordar a los artistas Italianos. Pase el examen esa vez con una A+ :D me senti tan pro.

Host: Bueno, obviamente Host es de esos que son acompañantes. Como los de Ouran Host Club (?)

Hay un fragmento que esta en Italic, ese fragmento es la traduccion literal de la cancion **Fiction **de **B2ST **una canción, que simplemente adoro, la recomiendo si les gusta el K-Pop.

* * *

><p><strong>L<strong>ove**Y**a!


End file.
